MithosxYggdrasil the effect of the pairing wars
by Mttnoonan
Summary: a shonenai between Mithos and Yggdrasil. Can you fall in love with someone inside you?Rated for some semiadultish material


Disclaimer: I do not own the TOS game or characters inside deal with it.

2nd disclaimer: This is a story of how far the pairing war has gone. Countless lives have been lost so here you are a shono-ai story about Mithos and Yggdrasil.

Disclaimer: 2.5 this makes a complete mockery of any relationship fanfic so deal with it or laugh

3rd disclaimer: this fanfic will continue as long as the pairing wars continue and it will not stop until the wars stops. Every battle fought in the pairing war, Kratos kill three little Zelos please think of the red haired gigolo.

4th disclaimer: if you get confused by the Mithos/Yggdrasil scenes, Mithos views Yggdrasil as a separate and unique person, even though he is just in his head he sees and feels him like a normal person. Kratos Yuan and others only see Mithos or Yggdrasil talking to themselves while in the same conversation Mithos and Yggdrasil see the other when they talk. Why? When you have someone in your head, you would too.

Mithos had lived with Yggdrasil for thousands of years. They had never really talked until one night. Mithos jerked awake he looked around his room, he had the most terrible dream, a man with a sinister grin and a knife was attacking Martel. It took him a few moments to realize that it had only been a dream. He noticed that Yggdrasil had woken up too.

"Bad dream Mithos?"

"Yeah."

"Martel again?"

"Yeah its always the same."

"She gets attacked and dies."

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should talk to someone about it."

"I don't know that seems like a bad idea."

"In that case I'm going back to bed."

"Okay I will too."

They both went back to bed and Mithos fell right back to sleep. He woke up in the morning and went down to get breakfast. He found some cold chicken and began to eat. Yggdrasil soon joined him.

"Good food Mithos?"

"Yeah its delicious."

"I wish I could have some?"

"Why cant you?"

"Until I take over, I'm only in your head."

"Oh right."

Mithos finished breakfast and went to Find Yuan. He didn't find him anywhere so he went to read books. He found an interesting fantasy about a boy forced to fight for his king's army when his parents were killed. He was finishing up when Yggdrasil spoke.

"Good book"

"Yeah."

"Anything interesting."

"A little."

"Oh."

Mithos put the book away and he and Yggdrasil went and they both sat together and soon they found their hands in each other's. Mithos blushed, he soon found he like the feeling of Yggdrasil's hands in his. They both sat there for a long time until Yuan interrupted.

"Mithos?"

"Yes Yuan?"

"Why are you holding your hands together?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are and you've been doing it for some time."

"No I have not!"

"Yes you have why do you think I would say so if it weren't true?"

"Because you're an idiot and can't see what is plainly in front…"

Mithos looked over and saw Yggdrasil had vanished. He sat there shocked for a few minutes and looked over at Yuan.

"He was here just a second ago."

"Okay…"

"He was! Yggdrasil was sitting right here!"

"…"

"He was!"

"I didn't say I didn't believe you."

"Fine!"

Mithos stormed away in rage. Yuan looked around for Kratos. He found him walking in the garden.

"Kratos, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I think Mithos is in love with himself."

"Deep down we all are."

"No I mean like Love, love."

"That kind of love…?"

"Yeah…"

"…"

"I know but he was just holding his hands together and when I asked him he said he was holding Yggdrasil's hand."

"Really?"

"Yeah and so I just thought maybe…"

"That's not love in himself, He's in love with his alter ego."

"What!"

"Strange isn't it?"

"Now just…different."

They both went to find Mithos. The spent most of the day searching for him, they never did find him, he was hiding in a secluded place in his palace talking to Yggdrasil.

"And he just started making fun of me."  
"That's not what it sounded like."

"But you weren't even there."

"Again, Mithos I am in your head."

"But...but…"

"You'll have to deal with this fact for sometime if we're to have a relationship. I don't think even you have found a way to bring someone who never really existed to life."

"But…but…"

"Don't worry we'll find a way to deal with this."

"Okay."

They kissed briefly and Mithos got up and went back to his room, he was tired and he needed to find the chosen in the morning. He woke up next morning and went to find Yuan or somebody else to do the hunting for the chosen. He found Kvar sitting around and took on Yggdrasil's form.

"You look pretty useless to me."

"Master?"

"Go find the chosen I'm getting impatient with her being so slow in getting to the tower."

"Yes sir."

He left the room and Yggdrasil went to find someone else to boss around. He was disappointed, as no one else seemed to be in the building. He found some old spell books and decided to try to learn some new magic. He was in the middle of learning a new fire spell when Kratos walked into his line of fire.

"Oh sorry Kratos."

"Mmmph…"

The spell hadn't done any damage to Kratos but had burned of a section of hair right on top of his head.

"Well the thing to remember is that hair grows back."

"Yeah, can I talk to Mithos?"

"Oh sure hang on."

"Okay what do you need Kratos…what happened to your hair?"

"Ask your buddy about it later. Mithos, Yuan and I are concerned about how you've been acting lately."

"How so?"

"Well I think you're in love with Yggdrasil."

"And…?"

"Well isn't it a little weird? I mean he is just in your head."

"So that makes it weird?"

"Well it's just that…mostly you love someone who actually exists."

"So that makes what I'm doing wrong."

"No but suppose…you want to take your relationship to the next level…what then?"

"Well…I…we'll find some way."

"And what about making out? Can you do that?"

"…"

"See this romance is just ridiculous."

"You're just jealous you know that!"

"Why would I be…"

"Because you screwed up the only relationship you ever had and I have something real and you cant handle it!"

"Mithos I think…"

"I don't care what you think!"

Mithos ran off leaving Kratos in a state of confusion. He slammed the door behind him when he reached his private study. Yggdrasil soon began talking.

"I think you might have handled that a little rashly."

"Did you hear him?"

"I did."

"Then how can you say that?"

"Because he is not prejudice, just uneducated."

"What?"

"If we seem like we don't think it is wrong for two men to love each other, then they will all see that its not so different."

"Yeah good idea."

Mithos felt Yggdrasil arm go around him. They stood there in the room, saying nothing. Mithos thought of how this would look to Kratos, and then he found he didn't care, Kratos' hair now made him look like a clown anyways. He And Yggdrasil both went to bed, not knowing that this romance would lead to many trials over the coming weeks


End file.
